SD Gundam G Generation SEED
__TOC__ Released in 2004, SD Gundam G Generation SEED was the followup to NEO and the second entry in the series to be released on the PlayStation 2. It was reprinted and sold at a discounted price a year later under the 'GUNDAM THE BEST' collection along with NEO and several other non-G Generation Gundam games. Although these elements would only see true actualization later, elements of SEED are where the modern style of the series first began taking shape. SEED is the game responsible for shifting the series in the direction of free choice and minimal linearity as seen in games like Wars and World, for better or worse. It takes the core gameplay of NEO and expands upon the content while substituting a crossover storyline for an essentially complete retelling of the Gundam SEED story along with a less linear stage select mode that players of the newer games will be more familiar with. Unlike most G Generation games, SEED is divided into two parts: SEED Mode and Generation Mode. In SEED Mode, you will find the aforementioned retelling of the Gundam SEED story in a series of 15 missions, while Generation Mode offers guest appearances of a total of 10 battles from other series. Initially, SEED Mode can only be played in Situation or Normal Mode. Situation Mode is an accurate retelling of Gundam SEED where the player cannot utilize their created team, while Normal Mode offers a slightly different enemy list on each stage and the ability to fight with your own team alongside the SEED cast in standard G Generation fashion. Generation Mode does not offer a Situation Mode. As you progress through the game, Special Mode will be unlocked for both SEED and Generation Mode, where the player will encounter new enemies at increased difficulty. SEED, Generation, Situation, Normal, and Special Modes combine for a total of 65 stages. The player can begin in either SEED or Generation Mode. Mode/Difficulty can be toggled between at any time, however if the player begins in SEED Mode, they must play through SEED Situation Mode until they have cleared all 15 stages, at which point they will automatically transfer to the Generation Mode stage select menu. If the player completes Situation Mode in this way, then they will begin Normal Mode with all the capital they have earned in Situation Mode thus far, all Gundam SEED characters unlocked for purchase in the shop, and an improved roster of starting units. Information Units: 305 Warships: 46 Characters: 178 Stages: 25 (65 total) Series Included in G Generation SEED: *Mobile Suit Gundam *MSV *08th MS Team *Gundam 0080 *Gundam 0083 *Zeta Gundam *GUNDAM SENTINEL *Gundam ZZ *Char's Counterattack *CCA-MSV *Gundam F91 *Crossbone Gundam *V Gundam *G Gundam *Gundam Wing *Endless Waltz *Gundam X *∀ Gundam *Gundam SEED *Gundam SEED ASTRAY *Plamo Kyoshiro *SD Gundam Eiyuuden *SD Gundam G Generation Series Notable Features in G Generation SEED *Stage list features both SEED and Generation Mode *Comprehensive episode guide and glossary of Gundam SEED See Also *List of Units in G Generation SEED *List of Characters in G Generation SEED *List of Option Parts in G Generation SEED *List of Emblems in G Generation SEED *List of Unlockables in G Generation SEED *SD Gundam G Generation SEED Gameplay Mechanics *SD Gundam G Generation SEED FAQ *SD Gundam G Generation SEED Stage Guide Category:SD Gundam G Generation Games Category:SD Gundam G Generation SEED